


Once a Thief Always a Thief

by kroganwarrior22



Series: Spider-Man 2 AU universe [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheating, F/M, Infidelity, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroganwarrior22/pseuds/kroganwarrior22
Summary: An alternate take on Felicia Hardy's entrance to the Insomniac verse. Technically not a sequel to my other Spidey work. More details inside. Rated explicit for lewd lemons and technically cheating? Everything belongs to Marvel, Sony, and Insomniac Games.
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson(past)
Series: Spider-Man 2 AU universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810585
Kudos: 27





	Once a Thief Always a Thief

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! I know it's been a really long time since I entered this space but, another Spidey plot bunny grabbed me. First things first: while references are throughout, this piece isn't directly tied to the April trilogy I did awhile ago! To be absolutely clear this CAN be seen as is it's own separate thing. That being said, while I personally don't have the time to make a larger Spider-Man 2 with all of my stuff personally, I wouldn't be opposed to someone else who wanted to write something larger connecting all this together if I served as an advisor or "executive producer" let's say.
> 
> With that out of the way, enjoy!

Peter still couldn't get over the message from MJ three weeks later. On the one hand he was happy for her, getting a larger role at the Daily Bugle had always been a dream for her. It wasn't as though she didn't deserve it after her reporting on everything Octavius did. However, he had such a hard time with her decision to take the Bugle's assignment to Symkaria. She hadn't owed him anything, could he even consider them dating at this point? While they had a truly wonderful night together after their lunch at Mick's, he didn't know now if she felt the same way? Did she regret dragging him back to his apartment to continue their 'discussion?' He certainly hadn't but, there was only so many ways to take your partner running thousands of miles away to a war zone rather than talk about it. Especially when she said in the text that she needed time and space away from New York.

Even though he should probably be at his new apartment looking to find a job, because he definitely needed one, Peter was instead sitting atop the old Avengers Tower building listening to NYPD radio frequencies in his mask. He was disappointed when he discovered nothing important was coming over the device, he wanted something serious. No needed anyone to distract him from having to deal with the death of May and MJ's sudden departure. Matt would have told him he was just being reckless if he was here, with a name like Daredevil though he would've been one to talk. Yet another person he missed on the hunt to get evidence on Fisk. Peter lifted his mask above his nose to take a bite of the pizza to stop himself from dwelling on someone else he lost. Another bad choice he made that he attoned for by keeping an eye on Hell's Kitchen.

One of the officers, Anderson he believed, voice came over the radio. "All units be advised, we have a break on West 32nd street. Security system went off in a third bank this week."

Peter glanced down to his half eaten pizza, "Sorry, duty calls. I'll be back for you later."

While Yuri had insisted he take time off from 'small stuff' as she put it after he told her he lost someone in Otto's attack, this was getting less small by the day. The seemingly not connected robberies had one thing in common, they hadn't actually stolen money out of the vaults like a run of the mill thief. Curiously, instead they would delete records of everyone who had ever done business with that particular bank. So far the cyber criminal had only caused a major headache for the hundreds of New Yorkers that used the effected banks but, he had a feeling it wasn't going to stay that innocent. These were test runs with the thief seeing how fast police would respond. That instinct of his really only led to one place yet, he desperately hoped he was wrong. She told Peter over the phone after the failed Fisk raid she was going to Europe and he would never see him again. His belief in her was the only reason he hadn't told Yuri they communicated.

In a combination of dread and wanting to figure this out, Peter sent Yuri a text, "Just heard about the ruby. Think I'm going to check out."

Ruby? Seriously Peter you couldn't wait a second to make sure autocorrect hadn't typed the wrong thing? Ultimately he doubted the mistake would make much of a difference. If she was paying attention to the radio like he was she would understand what he meant. He heard his phone buzz signaling he got a reply although he ignored it. For starters his hands were full swinging across the city at top speeds. Secondly, Peter didn't need to be put on permanent leave just because he lost someone. She wasn't his psychologist and May would've wanted him to keep up the good fight regardless of what happened to her. That's why she never revealed she knew he was Spider-Man all along right? At least that was what he intended to keep telling himself since he had no interest in retirement right now. And besides, he was already at the building so it wasn't as if Yuri could stop him now.

Peter had to admit it was a pretty bank with plenty of Roman architecture to draw the eye away from the front door. If Officer Anderson hadn't reported a robbery here, he would have just assumed that the place was closed, once again bringing him to one conclusion. These thefts weren't caused by a band of brute thigs looking for a quick payday, or Shocker on yet another break out attempt, this was someone sophisticated who didn't desire a lot of attention. He only knew one person to fit that bill yet he hoped he was wrong. She wasn't a bad person deep down at all and Peter hoped her escape from the country had let her see that. Unfortunately if he was wrong, he was going to have several uncomfortable questions flying at him from Yuri. Should he admit they used to be a thing after MJ discovered who he was and went out with Harry for awhile? Probably not, the word accomplice would start getting thrown around.

Rather than bust down the front door and announce he was there, Peter webbed his way to the roof only to see an open skylight. If this was the person he was thinking of, he couldn't help but feel she was getting sloppy. Sure a few years had gone by where he assumed she quit her nightly activities, but not checking for an alarm system? That was the first mistake any amature would make not her. Using a thermal scan with his mask, Peter made sure she hadn't put a trap in the skylight in case she expected him to follow her. No such luck, maybe he was wrong after all. He clung to that innocent hope until he started crawling through the open entrance and caught her scent: a mixture of peppermint and vanilla. That scent had turned many male heads in the biology class they had together four years ago, Peter had been one such head. While MJ had been trying to figure out how to deal with the revelation of who he was, Peter and Felicia had been...seeing each other...on rooftops at night.

He carefully opened the vent to the server room and slipped inside, "You know, if you were auditioning for an IT job I think the hours are 9 to 5. Everywhere is closed at one in the morning."

"Obviously not everywhere Spider, otherwise traffic wouldn't have been so thick getting here. Maybe I was just late for my interview?" Her silky voice called to him from somewhere around the corner of the next server.

When he rounded the corner along the ceiling and actually saw her for the first time in four years, it was as though all time stopped. She was different than what Peter remembered in some ways and yet exactly the same in others. For example, she still had silvery, long, white hair crowning her face but, most of it was held back in a ponytail now. Similarly, while she still wore a black jump suit, this one was far less visually revealing at first glance lacking the fur and opened jacket he had gotten used to. At the same time, it was tight enough to give him a view of her firm smooth rounded hips just underneath it. Peter couldn't help but feel embarrassed by his own tight suit that highlighted his own muscle growth since then. The view of her facing away from him momentarily distracted him from the fact that she was working on the bank's computer terminal.

Peter slowly lowered himself into the room hanging upside down to talk to her, "Come on Felicia, it's been a hard couple of weeks for me. Can we just cut to the chase and you can tell me why your back in New York?"

Felicia turned away from the terminal to smile at him, "What? You don't want to catch up at all?" She started walking towards him with a slight exaggeration of her hips, "Four years is an awfully long time for people to change. I mean look at you." Her gaze did just that with a few flames behind those eyes.

He desperately tried, and only partially succeeded in suppressing a shudder from the way she moved and the way she was looking at him with such genuine interest, "Af...After Hell's Kitchen you told me you were leaving New York and I wouldn't ever see you again. I need to know what changed, and why you're here stealing data."

Felicia got just a little closer to him so she could extend her gloved hand to his upside down cheek, "You can't just be happy to see me again? It's been four years and you don't want to catch up at all?"

"We aren't just talking over a cup of coffee. You're stealing data and I want to know why. I know you aren't the type of person that wants just money, you helped me take down Fisk. What are you doing here?" Peter stubbornly asked ignoring her attempts to distract him.

The expression on her face was surprisingly sad, "It's so sweet of you Spider to assume you know anything about me. Maybe I helped you for my own reasons?" He was about to argue that wasn't true when they both heard police sirens outside, "Shit! I should have known if you were here the police wouldn't be far behind. Sorry Spider, we're going to have to cut this short make we can catch up another time."

Her hand that had been so gently cupping his cheek suddenly swung upwards so that her sharp claw could cut the web allowing him to hang from the ceiling. Peter quickly twisted in order to not land on his head watching her take a flashdrive out of the server only to start running out of the back entrance. Felicia was always this elusive with him yet, he still trusted her. She had been the reason he and Daredevil had almost stopped Fisk four years ago. Whatever she was doing here now was important and she didn't want to include him for a particular purpose. Given the outcome of the first mission they sort of had together, he assumed the reason was because she wanted to keep him safe.

Yuri was calling the device and he decided to answer it as he sprung to his feet, "Well, have you found anything since you got there first?"

Peter knew he couldn't totally lie since he was starting to run after her, "I can't get an identity on them but they're running out of the back of the bank. I'm in pursuit and they have a flashdrive on them."

"On it, we'll deploy a helicopter to make sure they can't get away. Let me know which way they go." Yuri told him before ending the call.

This was bad, really bad given she wasn't supposed to have escaped Fisk's warehouse. What was he supposed to tell her? Sorry I let a criminal get away because he was sleeping with her? A lot? Peter knew he had to figure out what Felicia was up to before Yuri got involved. That meant grabbing her fast without the cops seeing either of them. So he started running as fast as he could determined to catch her. Fortunately, his strong powerful legs let him round the corner right behind her. On the other hand, now that he was sprinting so close behind her he would be able to see how her round smooth thick inner thighs bounced with each jogging step just under her jumpsuit. Seeing the way those thighs jiggled distracted him long enough for her to spin around and deliver a roundhouse kick to his jaw.

Peter jumped back up to his feet with grunting frustration, "Felicia, I'm just trying to help you! Why won't you let me?"

She didn't answer him bursting out of the back door to the bank using a grappling hook to clear the gap to a nearby building. He could hear the sound of a helicopter close meaning he had to end this now. Although this night hadn't been going his way so far, Peter could see she was grappling towards a building with a water tower on top of it. The two of them could hide under the tower until the helicopter passed. Not thinking of a plan B, Peter used his own web swinging abilities to get to the building first so he was waiting for her when she got there. As soon as she landed on the roof his muscular hands grabbed her shoulders so he could pull her under the tower. He pinned her to one of the pillars holding the tower up so that they wouldn't be seen. What he hadn't been thinking of his hard bulkier chest pushing onto her lush motherly form.

Felicia was breathing hard recovering from the fast run sending her warm steamy breath brushing against her face with each exhale, "Why do you even want to help me? I got your friend-"

He interrupted her wishing the helicopter would pass by now, "It wasn't your fault Felicia, otherwise I wouldn't have let you go."

Her clawed gloved hand started dragging down his chest to start to explore his pecs again, "Oh Spider, you have such a pure forgiving heart that's going to get you hurt one of these days."

Peter learned that lesson well enough through Otto but, she was different. "I know people that I care about well enough to know you aren't a murderer, or a random thief. You want to do the right thing it's just sometimes you don't know the best way to do it. Let me help you, tell me what's going on with you."

The helicopter was hovering over the building forcing them to stay extremely close in each others space, "Is it you think there's good in me? Or do you care about me too much to not let me go?"

Just before he could answer that question, her gloved hand slid down his chest to rest on his inner thigh. His adrenaline had already been pumping in his chest from the chase only to spike even more. Peter shouldn't even begin to humor her but, MJ was gone, they weren't even technically seeing each other when she was in New York, and he had unfinished business with Felicia over years. Taking all that into account, he didn't pull away from her and instead leaned in letting out a tiny sigh of contentment. Her hand finally put pressure on his stiffening thick bulge. The combination of her scent, her touch, and the fact that she was so close to him was enough for him to let go just a little.

"Does it matter...? I care about you for a reason you know..." Peter whispered softly with his masked nose rubbing against her neck.

Once again Felicia didn't directly answer him and instead gently squeezed along his hardening bare base with her right hand only separated by his suit and her gloves. At the same time, her left hand had wrapped around his back so that she could start pulling his mask up and over his head from behind. In this instance he didn't mind the fact that she tossed his mask somewhere over in the corner of their enclosed surroundings, it gave him the opportunity to let his warm smooth lips kiss her jaw line for the first time in forever. Her skin was so soft and sweet that he wanted to kiss every inch of it. In retaliation, one of his hands undid her ponytail while the other stroked the side of her hip slowly. The helicopter already forgotten as he throbbed from her increasingly bold kneading touch.

Felicia pulled her head away just far enough so they could make eye contact and he could see the walls start to crumble, "You have no idea how hard it was to forget about you Peter. To forget about this..."

Peter might be horny for her from the moment they met in biology class four years ago but, he wasn't an idiot. She would often use guy's admiration for her in school and on the hunt for Fisk to get her way but, this wasn't one of those times. The look in her eyes was that of genuine attraction and care for him. There was a time when he thought they might have worked out for good after all, a kind of good superhero and recovering anti-hero dynamic that MJ would never understand. Felicia would never ask him to give up being Spider-Man because she knew that was a major component of his identity now. Even if she had done some bad things, they were always for the right reasons and he loved her for that. All she needed was to be willing to be guided in a better direction. With all that in mind, Peter didn't know if he could come up with a good verbal answer so he kissed her.

It was a soft and experimental kiss at first just giving them both a refresher on what it felt like. Her lips were still as plump, pillowy, and marshmallowy as ever making him just want to sink into them. In contrast, he had started growing a little stubble after the incident with Otto so his lips were going to feel a little different to her. Apparently the slight tickle didn't bother her evidenced by the fact that she was putting her free hand behind his head so they could deepen the kiss slowly. The helicopter hovering above them searching other roof's for their location didn't seem to make them want to rush this reunion at all from the way they were starting to kiss. Her warm wet soft strawberry tasting tongue flicked along his upper lip prompting him to open his mouth so that his own cinnamon flavored muscle could meet hers halfway between their very close lips. In response both of them let out a steamy moan as quietly as possible in the others mouth even though the helicopter would have drown out the loudest moans they could ever utter.

One kiss rapidly transformed into two before morphing into a third, each becoming more intense than the last. It was almost as if no time had passed between them in their relationship. As the makeout session heated up his slower tongue did it's best to trap hers just causing a lot of swirling around each other like they were horny teenagers again. His fingers got caught in her silky smooth, long, silvery hair but he didn't mind it at all because it kept their faces closer together. Peter's tongue was ultimately winning the battle for dominance between their mouths, thanks superhero advantages, letting him suckle on her tongue. Felicia wasn't going to take the defeat laying down and rolled her thighs forward to grind against him. As a result he felt her tight lower lips grinding against his painfully hard and trapped bulge.

"Ugghhhnn..." Peter let out with a heavy pant doing his best to come up for air, "Fe...Felicia, we don't have a lot of time tonight. Yuri will be wondering why...mpphh...I haven't answered her."

The whole time he had been speaking Felicia had been grinding against him running her lower lips up and down along his throbbing shaft, clothes the only thing stopping them from making contact, "Let her wonder all she wants, I need to tonight Peter."

He would've have been more stubborn and firm on the idea that they needed to hurry if she hadn't said his name with such dripping desire. The fact that she was using his actual name again instead of 'Spider,' in such a needy tone broke any determination he might have been able to muster to stop this in it's tracks. That didn't mean he was going to be able to stop himself from pulling down the lower part of her suit with an eager tug over her now bare hips. His hand immediately dipped below her belly button just to feel what he was dealing with again. Peter was instantly blown away by how tight her wet velvety hot puffy outer folds were. Surely she would have been with someone else besides him in Europe right? Right now that question was going to have to wait because his thick thumb put gentle pressure on her swollen sensitive nerve bundle while his index finger circled along the inner edge of her folds lazily.

Felicia hissed sending her breath washing against his ear now while her clawed hands tightened their grip on his shoulders, "Peter...quit teasing me...and fuck me."

Peter let out a deep rumbling chuckle curling his index finger so that his knuckle could dip inside her moist depths at a shallow angle to torture her just a little, "I thought you were the one that wanted to not rush and have me all night? Someone needs to make up their minds."

Her voice was quickly a mixture of raw lust and frustration, "Those two things aren't mutually exclusive Peter. Fuck me before I use these claws to shred this suit of yours to pieces."

Quickly understanding she was making a serious threat, Peter reluctantly pulled his hand away from her so that he could push his own pants down to pool at his feet revealing his average sized cock. Thank God it was already a hot summer night so they weren't going to have to worry about getting cold anytime soon. Due to the fact that they were already so close to begin with, his hard rounded smooth hot utterly bare tip was already gently pressing up against her belly button. A louder moan spilled out of the both of them from the bare contact and Peter started to understand the urgency she had been communicating to him. Peter's hand grabbed her ass cheeks eagerly to lift her off of the ground. Her reaction was to wrap her warm slender smooth yet muscular legs around his waist bringing them closer together if that was even possible. 

It was Peter's turn to groan feeling his tip sliding down her belly from lifting her in the air until he dragged up onto her clit, "Tell me if I...hurt you. I can get carried away sometimes. You know, super human strength thing."

She let out a rough laugh having just as much of a hard time putting sentences together as he was, "I know you would never break me Peter...just let go."

That encouragement was all he needed to get the ball rolling with a small gentle thrust upwards with his hips. She was so tight that his moderately average tip was having difficulties making headway inside of her. What progress he did initially made was like a punch to the gut kicking all the air from his lungs in one swoop. The way her hot slick slippery bare inner walls pulsed to let him inside was a revelation and the look of pure bliss on his face spoke volumes as to how tonight was going to end. She was so tight that even the smallest breath or the slightest movement between them was going to cause constant friction against their flesh. Luckily, her own wetness was acting as natural lubricant helping him thrust deeper and deeper inside of her.

The fact that he had no intention of hurting her yet, also having the fear of doing so made this moment a very slow workout. His skin starting to get hotter and sweat from the temperature around them as well as the fact that he was concentrating on what was the line between appropriate force to get all the way inside her to his base and superhero power that could hurt her. Peter found himself grunting heavily while he twisted his hips from side to side forcefully stretching her inner walls around his shaft which was heading deeper and deeper inside of her. What he hadn't been counting on was the way her inner walls pulsed vibrating and slapping against him in response to his shifting hips only making him start to throbb. An overwhelming sensation spilled over him from the feeling of their hot bare flesh spasming at the same time resulting in his slippery pre drooling out of his tip to coat her inner walls while he moved.

Felicia's voice was a hefty huff now, "I don't think you understood me Peter...I don't need you to be gentle like your boring red head girlfriend. I need you to fuck me like you used to."

Despite the fact that he didn't enjoy her description of MJ, they were way too far into this to get cold feet now. Peter thrusted up into her now with more force with the aid of his pre and her own lubricant allowing him to get all the way inside her now. His base soon enough was pushing her velvety folds apart and his tip just barely wasn't making contact with her inner most barrier. Her encouragement drove him to let loose rolling his hips backwards only to thrust inside her yet again. This time his buck forward was much faster and harder going all the way in with a snap. Felicia let out a loud cry which only told Peter he had the greenlight to keep going. He didn't waste any time to start a rough fast rhythm of in and out while he watched her body bounce against him and the water tower support beam.

This rhythm went on for a long time not knowing he had this much energy in him tonight. The hot night air of the New York rooftop was filled with noises of their wet flesh slapping together over and over again as well as their moans. He only had so much energy though and when her inner walls started getting wetter and somehow getting tighter around his shaft, Peter just couldn't continue the break neck pace. His tip started to swell and throbb all around her just before he started to explode deep inside of her. Rope after rope of his hot sticky healthy fluid flooded her insides at the exact moment her inner walls started flexing and massaging up and down along his entire length.

They stared at each other in shock with Peter's strong legs finally starting to wobble, "That was...."

She smiled down at him using her weight to push them both to the ground, "Incredible and also exhausting. We should get some sleep, I promise to tell you everything in the morning."

Peter wasn't sure if she was telling the truth but, right now he was happy to sleep with her. Even if it was out here.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm not the best smut writer on the planet but let me know what you thought. And again, I'd be open to someone using all these one shots to do something bigger down the road.


End file.
